La bestia
by Graystone
Summary: Una milenaria criatura, por mucho tiempo considerada pacífica, ataca Hogwarts. Nadie está a salvo...


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el reto "Te potterizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y está basado en la película "Cloverfield"

* * *

De repente hubo un enorme estallido. Los alumnos de Gryffindor se levantaron corriendo.

―¿Qué ha sido eso? ―preguntó alguien.

―Parecía una explosión ―dijo otro.

―Mirad, viene del Lago.

Todos se echaron a las ventanas. Los mayores tenían las mejores vistas mientras que los pequeños se colaban entre sus piernas para poder ver. Efectivamente, algo había pasado en el Lago, porque una gran cantidad de agua se había desbordado y anegado parte de los terrenos. Podían ver enormes sombras, pero con lo oscuro que estaba todo, costaba distinguirlo.

―Todos los alumnos tienen que dirigirse ahora mismo al Gran Comedor ―oyeron que se oía la voz de la profesora McGonagall, amplificada.

―Ya lo habéis oído, en calma dirigíos al Gran Comedor ―pidió Percy, como prefecto de la escuela.

Salieron con lo puesto. Harry, Ron y Hermione tuvieron tiempo de coger sus varitas.

―¿Qué creéis que será? ―preguntó Harry.

―¿El calamar gigante? ―broméo Ron.

―Eso es imposible, es un ser pacífico.

―Bueno, yo no lo descartaría ―apuntó Hermione, preocupada ―. Sabemos muy poco de él. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor es violento.

―Siempre ayuda a los alumnos que caen al Lago, ¿no te acuerdas de Dennis, que se cayó y el calamar lo sacó? ―comentó Ron.

―Sea lo que sea, supongo que nos lo explicarán ahora ―dijo finalmente Hermione.

Llegaron hasta el Gran Comedor, abarrotado de alumnos en pijama. Los profesores estaban reunidos en el estrado, en torno a Dumbledore, todos severamente preocupados. Los alumnos estaban empezando a armar bullicio.

―¡Orden, orden! ―gritó la profesora McGonagall.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó una alumna.

―¿Qué ha sido esa explosión? ―gritó otro.

Dumbledore dio unos pasos. A pesar de vestir una bata de dormir, seguía imponiendo con su presencia.

―Alumnos, algo ha salido del Lago, no voy a mentiros. Ahora mismo dudo que Hogwarts sea un lugar seguro, así que vamos a iniciar una evacuación del colegio. Los profesores la coordinarán ayudados por Premios Anuales y prefectos. Por favor, que no cunda el pánico. Adelante.

Hubo un fuerte temblor y la gente empezó a gritar. Los profesores comenzaron a guiar a los alumnos mientras que Dumbledore salía por una puerta pequeña.

―¿A dónde va? ―preguntó Harry.

―No lo sé, pero tenemos que salir de aquí. Si Dumbledore ha ordenado evacuar el castillo, es que se trata de algo grave.

Salieron ordenadamente del Gran Comedor y salieron al patio exterior y de ahí al puente de madera. De ahí al círculo de piedras. De repente, sintieron otro temblor. Harry, Ron y Hermione alcanzaron a ver el puente de piedra. Alguien, se imaginaban que Dumbledore aunque no sabían por qué, estaba luchando contra algo enorme. De nuevo, la oscuridad les impedía ver qué era, pero era grande, muy grande. Y rugía fuertemente. Del puente salían rayos de luz que impactaban en esa cosa, permitiendo iluminarla brevemente. Harry sólo alcanzaba a ver algo verdoso, pero no lograba en conjunto determinar de qué se trataba.

―¡Vamos, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder! ―dijo la profesora McGonagall.

―No podemos dejar a Dumbledore allí ―dijo Harry.

―Harry, no sabemos que es eso, pero es grande. ¿Cómo esperas ayudar a Dumbledore? ―preguntó Hermione.

―De momento tengo esto, vayamos a ver qué es ―propuso mientras sacaba su capa de invisibilidad ―. Nadie se percatará de que no estamos. Podremos acercarnos un momento y después irnos. Vamos, Hermione, ¿me estás diciendo que no te pica la curiosidad?

Hermione dudó un momento.

―A mí desde luego sí. Yo me apunto ―dijo Ron. Harry sonrió. Para sorpresa suya, Hermione también aceptó.

Los tres se escondieron bajo la capa. Con el barullo de gente no se preocuparon de que la capa no les cubriese bien. Atravesaron de nuevo el puente y el castillo para salir al otro puente. Allí, vieron mejor a Dumbledore, iluminado por las antorchas del puente.

Y por supuesto vieron a esa cosa. A ese… monstruo. Parecía un calamar, pero llegado el momento dejaba de serlo y era una criatura que ningún libro en la Tierra recogía. Tenía una especie de fuertes tentáculos que se asemejaban más a fuertes brazos. Era corpulento y tenía una gran cabeza, con una fuerte mandíbula y grandes dientes. Alzó uno de sus brazos y los descargó contra Dumbledore, pero una especie de esfera invisible le impidió aplastarlo. El monstruo se quejó y apartó el brazo.

―¡Ya hemos visto suficiente, vámonos! ―gritó Hermione.

―¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! ―gritó Harry.

―¿Pero cómo? ―preguntó Ron. Era evidente que los hechizos de Dumbledore no le hacían nada a aquel monstruo. Poco podían hacer ellos por ayudarlo.

De repente, sus voces alertaron a Dumbledore, que miró hacia donde estaban ellos, aunque tal vez no pudiese verlos. El monstruo elevó sus dos brazos y los dejó caer a ambos lados del mago, destruyendo el puente y dejando al mago sin salida. Tras eso, descargó fuertemente con el puente semiderruido, destruyéndolo por completo y haciendo caer a Dumbledore entre los escombros.

―¡No! ―gritó Harry, saliendo de la capa. La bestia se percató de él y apareció de entre los escombros.

―¡Harry, vuelve! ―gritó Hermione.

Harry volvió con ellos y los tres regresaron al castillo. Corrieron para evitar la enorme garra que entraba por la puerta, arrancándola de sus goznes y llevándose todo lo que encontraba por su camino. En el último momento se clavó fuertemente en el suelo antes de desaparecer, casi llevándose a Ron.

―Por qué poco… ―dijo Ron, que casi no lo contaba.

―Tenemos que irnos de aquí, rápido ―pidió Hermione.

Los tres consiguieron llegar hasta el otro puente, pero justo cuando iban a cruzarlo, la bestia apareció, destrozándolo con un fuerte golpe de su garra. El puente de madera no era nada comparado con el puente de piedra que aquella bestia acababa de destruir. Miró por la pequeña abertura de entrada al puente a los tres jóvenes e intentó atraparlos.

―Volvamos al castillo… ¡Rápido! ―gritó Harry.

Corrieron por el patio exterior, viendo como el monstruo se alzaba por encima de ellos. Algo caía de él. Entraron en el castillo y cerraron la puerta.

―¿Estaremos a salvo? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Yo no me quedo a averiguarlo ―comentó Ron ―. Podemos utilizar los túneles y entradas secretas.

―Ron tiene razón. Venga, vamos, cuanto antes nos vayamos, mejor.

Corrieron hasta el pasadizo más cercano. Podían oír al monstruo golpeando los muros del castillo y sentían como si este se estuviese derrumbando. Llegaron hasta el pasadizo y lo abrieron.

―_Lumos_ ―dijeron los tres.

Caminaron por el pasadizo en silencio. A lo lejos podían sentir los temblores. De repente oyeron un ruido, un pequeño ruido, como el de un insecto.

―¿Qué ha sido eso? ―preguntó Ron.

―No lo sé… ―dijo Harry ―. Pero se acerca.

Había algo que se aproximaba desde el final del pasillo. A decir verdad, muchas cosas. Antes de que Ron o Harry pudiesen reaccionar, Hermione alzó la varita.

―¡_Incendio_!

El hechizo produjo un pequeño incendio ante ellos. A lo lejos podían ver una gran cantidad de pequeños monstruos, parecidos a la enorme bestia de fuera. Corrían hacia ellos, con intención de atacarlos.

―¡Bombarda! ―gritaron los tres al unísono.

La combinación de los tres hechizos explosivos hizo que parte del pasadizo se derrumbase, impidiendo el paso de esas cosas. Volvieron al castillo, donde comprobaron como parte del techo se había derrumbado.

―¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Podemos utilizar otro pasadizo? ―preguntó Ron.

―No lo creo ―dijo Hermione ―. Mucho me temo que si en ese pasadizo había de esas cosas, en los demás también y… ¿Qué es eso?

Oyeron el mismo ruido que en el pasadizo. Al final del pasillo, decenas de esos pequeños monstruos aparecieron.

―Corred… ¡Ya! ―gritó Harry.

Llegaron hasta las escaleras móviles. De entre las entradas a los pisos salían más de esas cosas. Finalmente, consiguieron llegar hasta la Torre de Gryffindor y entrar en la Sala Común. Reforzaron la entrada.

―Asegurémonos de que no hay nada aquí ―comentó Ron. Por suerte, no oyeron nada. Fuera, esas cosas se amontonaban contra la entrada. Podían oír gritar al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Eh, chicos… ―llamó Ron.

Vieron a través de la ventana cómo la bestia los observaba. Fue por un breve momento, pues golpeó con su garra. Parte del techo se derrumbó y Ron consiguió apartarse a tiempo.

―¡Rápido, Ron! ―gritó Harry, pero la enorme garra aprisionó a Ron. Este alcanzó a mirarlos un momento, asustado, especialmente a Hermione antes de desaparecer gritando en la oscuridad.

La bestia había desaparecido. Hermione lloró fuertemente sobre el hombre de Harry mientras este miraba asustado a la ventana. De repente, vio algo entre los escombros. Una escoba.

―Hermione, vamos ―dijo él. Subieron a la escoba y despegaron.

Minutos después estaban con los alumnos y profesores. La profesora McGonagall estaba reprendiéndoles su actitud.

―Confío en que estén contentos. El director Dumbledore y probablemente el señor Weasley hayan muerto.

Hermione volvió a llorar.

―Profesora, por favor, toda la culpa es mía. No le eche la reprimenda a Hermione.

La profesora se calmó un poco.

―Está bien, me imagino que la señorita Granger les pidió de no ir. La bestia ha desaparecido momentáneamente. Por suerte, ya hemos avisado al Ministerio.

―Profesora, ¿qué es eso?

―Por desgracia, lo desconozco, Potter.

―Creo que yo puedo decir de qué se trata ―comentó el fantasma del profesor Binns ―. Durante años he creído que se trataba del calamar gigante, pero al parecer era otra cosa. Se dice que Salazar Slytherin gustaba de criar y cuidar criaturas extrañas. Estaba el basilisco, así que me imagino que querría criar algo en el Lago, algo que le sobrevivió.

―El calamar siempre ha sido un ser pacífico, ¿por qué nos ataca?

―Lo desconozco, Minerva ―dijo Binns.

―¿Hay alguna manera de derrotarlo? Dumbledore ni siquiera pudo hacerle un rasguño ―quiso saber Harry.

―Si lo hay, no me es sabido. Lo lamento.

Oyeron de nuevo un rugido y sintieron temblores. La bestia se estaba acercando.

―Tenemos que salir de aquí. Rápido, hacia el Bosque Prohibido ―ordenó la profesora.

Entraron corriendo en el bosque, mientras la criatura derribaba grandes árboles. De repente, cientos de centauros aparecieron y empezaron a dispararle flechas. Milagrosamente, a la criatura no le gustaban y algunos se le clavaban profundamente en el cuerpo. De entre los árboles aparecieron otras criaturas, como sirenas y tritones, que se deslizaban por el suelo. Con sus tridentes dorados y sus espadas lastimaban a la bestia. Esta regresó corriendo al Lago, se sumergió en él y no volvió a salir..

―¿A dónde va? ―preguntó Hermione.

―No lo sé ―dijo Harry ―. Pero podríamos esperar y volver luego a ver si encontramos a Ron o a Dumbledore.

―Tienes razón, Potter. Esperemos primero.

El amanecer llegó sin que esa cosa saliese de nuevo. Las fuerzas del Ministerio llegaron por fin y registraron todo el castillo, matando a todas esas pequeñas criaturas. Por desgracia, hubo varias muertes. El jefe de la oficina de aurores les informó de que ni Dumbledore ni Ron habían sido encontrados.

Horas después, Hermione y Harry caminaban solos por los terrenos.

―¿Crees que esa cosa volverá? ―preguntó Hermione.

―No tengo ni idea. No sé por qué se fue ni sé si volverá. Pero no creo que podamos quedarnos. Mira el castillo. Lo ha destruido casi por completo. Y a saber cuántas de esas cosas quedan. Vamos, mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. De repente no tengo ganas de quedarme.

Fueron hasta Hogsmeade para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Echaron un último vistazo al castillo antes de subirse. Jamás podrían volver, lo sabían. De todos modos, sin Ron, no tenían ningunas ganas de regresar. Ya no.


End file.
